Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an electronic device and a limit value setting apparatus.
Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for determining the presence of an abnormality based on a power-supply voltage applied to an electronic device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). More specifically, according to a technique described in Patent Literature 1, the electronic device determines the presence of an abnormality based on an A/D converted value of a power-supply voltage and an upper-limit and a lower limit of a predetermined voltage range.
Patent Literature 1 JP-A-2008-232859
Technical Problem
However, due to variation in characteristics between individual analog-to-digital (A/D) converters that output A/D converted values, even if the same voltage is applied to a plurality of electronic devices of the same type number; the A/D converted values from the A/D converters of the respective electronic devices may be different. Conversely, supposing that the A/D converter of one electronic device outputs an A/D converted value, the IG voltage applied to the one electronic device can be estimated to take a value in an estimated width. The voltage range has to be narrowed with increasing estimated width.